Peithon Nikitus
Peithon Nikitus is a Tribune of the Emperor's Custodian Guard and commander of the Overlord-Class Battlecruiser The Spear Unbroken. Appearance Tribune Nikitus appears to look nearly the same as his fellow Custodes when in his mastercrafted Auramite armor. Armed at all times with his Paragon Spear, a sacred relic gifted to him by the Emperor upon his ascension to the rank of Prefect, and a power knife. He cuts a striking image and stands over ten feet tall when wearing his high-crested helm. Early Life Peithon was born into a noble family in the techno-barbarian state of Gyptus mere days after it's conquest by the nascent armies of the Emperor of Mankind. He was taken by the Emperor's first Custodes before his third birthday, survived the geneforging process, and earned his place among the Emperor's personal guards. He served with distinction during the following decades of the Unification Wars. During the final battle between the forces of the Emperor and Ursh he slew the insane leader of the psychic Wraithsingers and was honored with the name "Nikitus" by the Emperor, the first of 766 that he would earn in the following centuries. Great Crusade and Horus Heresy After the Emperor's conquest of Terra and the elimination of the Thunder Warriors the Master of Mankind turned his eyes upon the whole of the galaxy. Tribune Nikitus followed his Lord into whatever battle the Emperor thought fit to fight in. During the battle of Ullanor he killed hundreds of Greenskins at the side of his master and later watched the laurels of Warmaster be placed upon Horus' head. The outbreak of the Horus Heresy brought the Legio Custodes to a new level of heightened awareness. The once cordial, if somewhat cold, relationship between the Custodes and the loyalist Space Marine Legions turned to distrust and, in the case of Peithon and many others, open loathing. Peithon remained at his master's side until the beginning of the War in the Webway. He, along with the vast majority of the Ten Thousand, defended the Impossible City from endless hordes of daemons, Traitor Marines, and Dark Mechanicus Titans. Despite their incredible skills, fanaticism, and genebreeding they could only hold for so long. When at last defeat seemed imminate the Emperor rescued those that could be saved and sealed the webway portal. Peithon hastily assumed the position of Tribune and led two dozen Custodes in the defense of Terra, He, along with many of the remaining Custodes, the Primarchs Rogal Dorn and Sanguinius, and the Master of Mankind himself teleported aboard the Arch Traitor's flagship Vengeful Spirit. ''The magic of the Ruinous Powers separated the loyalist forces and Peithon sought to find his liege alone. In the dark corridors of the Warmaster's battleship he fought dozens of battles against man and daemon alike. World Eater bezerkers, insane Emperor's children, sadistic Night Lords, and other traitors marines beyond counting fell to his golden spear. Finally, his armor cracked and sparking, he entered battle with a trio of sorcerers of the XV Legion. Twisted and corrupted beyond recognition they squawked and hissed as they summoned wave after wave of daemons to aid in the battles being fought across the ''Vengeful Spirit. He scythed through their ranks until he was able to decapitate two of the mutated traitors. Only as his blade pierce the final traitor's black heart did the dark ritual finish, turning dying traitor into the host of a monstrous Lord of Change. Faced with the terrible form of a Greater Daemon Peithon was nearly defeated. Hours later his broken, but still breathing body was found by a fellow Custode atop the corpse of his foe. He was teleported to safety only minutes before the Emperor was carried to the Golden Throne by Rogal Dorn. Post Heresy While the Emperor's death was mourned by the whole of humanity Peithon's dying body was brought to the genelabs of Luna via shuttle. Although several Magos Biologis had declared him lost to all but the life support of a Dreadnought it was decided by none other than Constantin Valdor that the mutilated Tribune was too valuable to be lost. On Luna the same geneforging that had turned him into a Custode in the first place was turned to saving his life from the terrible damage. The experimental work was mostly successful. When pushed beyond it's limits his self healing abilities were able to shutdown all but his most vital systems and, along with extensive surgeries, repair his shattered body. The total loss of his left leg and arms could not be undone, but with augments he was once again able to return to his post. His recovery was considered miraculous by even the Ten Thousand and has been seen as a sign of favor with the Emperor. The Ten Thousand have remained untrusting of the Space Marine chapters, but Peithon is among the few who utterly detest the sons of the Primarchs. At every opportunity he has disabused Space Marines and Inquisitors alike of their notion that they are held in any regard by his master. The centuries following the interment of the Emperor have seen Peithon become one of the most outward facing of the Custodian Guard. During WAAAGH The Beast he took command of the Mechanicus Battlecruiser Arax Mons and rechristened it The Spear Unbroken. The battlecruiser along with the Mechanicus forces and two dozen Custodes under Peithon's command fought alongside the Imperial forces during the Second Invasion of Ullanor. He has since journeyed across the galaxy where the golden Aquila standard of the Adeptus Custodes has turned the tides of thousands of battles and steeled the hearts of billions of the Emperor's loyal soldiers. M41 Despite his disgust with the hubris of the returned Roboute Guilliman Peithon has nevertheless recognized the importance of the Indomitus Crusade and has lent his martial and intellectual prowess to its cause. The shear number of enemies in the Segmentum Ultima has led to the forces of The Spear Unbroken fighting hundreds of battles against all variety of xenos and traitors. Category:Characters